


Bee at Peace

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Bees, Demons, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Bee at Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/gifts).



The sun beat down on the grass, clipped short by the nearby warren of rabbits. There was no sound but for birdsong, the quiet buzzing of bees and occasional cursing from an angel being stung by bees. Crowley opened one eye and looked over at the bee-hives where Aziraphale was doing whatever urgent apiary-involved business of the day needed doing.

"You're ridiculous," Crowley called, and went back to sun-bathing.

"No more honey for you, you bug- ow!" Aziraphale said.

Crowley grinned up at the bright, cloudless sky. The angel's threat had never been fulfilled yet.

Ain't, he thought, love grand.


End file.
